User talk:Takeshi57
Welcome! Hey there! I'm Steel, and I'm an admin on the site. I'm just here to welcome you to the site, and by the looks of it I don't even need to train you for the job. If you ever need help, I'm happy to help! Have fun, --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 01:15, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hello i know you didnt ask me but i know how to make those. the're called tek teks. its where you can make a avatar. im sorry if i misunderstood you by sprites. but im pretty sure what you mean. you make them at http://www.tektek.org/index.php. Ahem... Umm... what's with the ice jutsu? You do know only Haku's clan is capable of using Ice Release, right? --Mewshuji 05:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) She's not really supposed to know them either. >_> I'll have to have a talk with those two... --Mewshuji 16:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ahh... she's a yukionna. You know, not an actual human. I made Haku's backstory so the the clan gained its kekkei genkai by breeding with Yukionna. I think, I need to check. At any rate, could Takeshi be related to Haku somehow? Even if a distant relative? I'd really appreciate it because Haku's my favorite male character and I want him to stay special somehow. And also, your character has too many attributes. A normal ninja only has one or two. Ninja CAN perform jutsu out of their attribute, it just isn't as strong, btw. As I said elsewhere (I think), check the guide to godmodding for help in keeping your character at an acceptable power level. And no, comparing characters against other characters is not an acceptable excuse. I really wanna help out, so...--Mewshuji 00:12, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Rasengan888 Welcomes You Welcome to the Naruto Fanon Wikia! This is Rasengan888, your official Proctor!!! And of course, your third active admin here. My characters are Otonami Sokudo and Boushi Denkou (a.k.a. Proctor). Before you do anything, I would like you to read part of the Naruto Fanon Rules and Regulations and Guide to Godmodding before me or Lavi starts to delete over this radical change (ask me about this radical change if you're concern). I would like to say welcome to this wikia and have fun. If you need any help, just talk to me. Now then, start making your own character (Go to my user page for tips on how to make a good balanced character) and be the best ninja! Have FUN and BELIEVE IT! --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) P.S. My signature is from the Narutopedia if your asking... Really? Well, I noticed one of your jutsu involved a Rasengan, must've misread it. Sorry. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 01:25, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I'm Ready when you are Whenever your ready. I'll make the article, I'll post it soon. But first, sign up for chat which is on the main page at one of the links. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 21:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) HEY!!! What gave you the right to use my characters? Narutokurosaki547 01:03, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Um, please disreguard Kuro's yelling. He has a point, that you used our characters without our permission. However, in the future, we ask that you ask us for permission. Mostly likely, we will say yes, as long as you promise to use the characters in reguards to how us, the creators visualized them to be. This is all I ask, other then that, I see no issue in usng my ideas or Kuro's ideas. --Seireitou 02:08, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Dude, relax Dude, relax, im not mad at you. Im not the type to get mad over trival things. All im askin is that you read a few of the RP articles I have Sei in and you match his personality and traits to suit him. Thats all Im askin. Other then that, your doin a good job so far. --Seireitou 02:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure, here's a few that really depict his personality. Warning, many of them are VEEEERRY long. Battle RP's * Old Friends Collide Once More: Seireitou vs Ryun * A Proven Point: Seireitou vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki (Not Finished) * Severing the Chain of Suffering: Seireitou vs Echo Uchiha (Not Finished) * Revenge: Echo and Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga Adventure RP's * The Great Ninja World War Roleplay All the stories involving Sei in Naruto Omega Beta: Tales of the Heros * End of Tears, the Battle of Friends (This is set in Sei's past, just as a guideline) --Seireitou 03:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Beggining How about you begin the article. I was at vacation, sorry. :) --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 01:17, 26 May 2009 (UTC)